deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Damus Adapin
|-|Human Form= |-|Lycan Form= |-|Xaran Form= Note: Damus’ pic for the Xaran form is the closest thing I could find. I’m hoping to possibly replace it soon. Also Damus is a WIP until further notice. First Appearance: 2099:Zenith; Chapter 1 Species: Lycan/Xajutian(Xaran) Height: 5ft 10in Weight: 125 pounds Age: 15-20; 125 in 2099:Evolution Aliases: the hybrid explorer, the god fighter Occupation: explorer Classification: alien(Xaran)/Lycan hybrid Birthplace: Zamaan Theme: DBZ-Limit Break X Survivor Famous Quotes * You think you can just conquer earth without me knowing. Then you're more of a moron than those who think they can beat me. NOBODY can beat me, and NOBODY is gonna conquer Earth on my watch! *Determination is my superpower, and that's something you can't take away! *Do you not know who I am? I am the guardian of this planet. I am the fusion of Primal rage and Divine wrath. I am the symbol of heroism that no one knows. And I want no award, except the smiles those I protect. I am Damus Adapin, the Indestructable, Unbeatable, Monster of Justice!!! Summary Damus is the son of a Lycan named Richard and a Xaran named Jena. He went on his own to explore the world, but after meeting Zephyr, who became his best friend, he learned of a evil conquerer named Kryosis taking ￼over the planet. He later teamed up with Bolt, Zephyr, Alana, Ira, and Xodros to defeat Kryosis and save the planet. https://www.wattpad.com/795958229-2099-zenith-chapter-1-a-hero%27s-start Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Damus Adapin vs Star Butterfly *Deadpool vs Damus *'Damus Adapin vs Akihiro Dragoscale' (complete) *Damus vs Meliodas *'Damus vs Lucy (Elfen Lied)'(Complete) *Damus Adapin VS Archie Sonic *'Damus Adapin vs Naruto Uzumaki '(Complete) *'Damus Adapin vs alexander frontier renavos (project XIV)' (complete) Battle Royales Team Battles * Team OC vs Nicktoons United Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 4 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible opponents *Cable *Danny Phantom *Jake Long *Steven Universe *Jon Talbain *Inuyasha *Blake Belladonna *Jenny Wakeman/XJ-9 *Gumball Watterson *Sash Lilac *Akame *Seryu Ubiquitous *Adam Taurus *All Might *Saitama *Medaka Kurokami *Madoka Kaname *Max Irvaron (Mystic) *Izuku Midoriya *Tatsumi *Wolverine *Black Panther *Ryuko Matoi *Asriel Dreemurr *Frisk *Sailor Moon *Bete Noire *Superman *Goku *Aang *Hulk *El Tigre *Gilgamesh (Fate Series) *Accelerator *Jotaro Kujo *Kenshiro *Ryu (Street Fighter) *Rick Sanchez *Luke Skywalker *Samurai Jack Personal Stats Feats Base * Smashed an xyzium crystal to bits * Tanked 100,000 tons of antimatter * Ran around Earth 700x in 2 min * Defeated many S rated monsters * Fought the Olympian pantheon for the 1st time. * Tanked a 720 billion ton comet falling on him. * has a bounty of 10 Quintillion gold pieces * Is the 10th strongest in his multiverse. Lycan * Threw 50 quadrillion ton warship into orbit. * Tanked a moon busting blast. * Ran at the speed of light. * Defeated the Egyptian, Norse, and Olympian pantheon * Curbstomped Kryosis, who threatened all life on Earth with his power alone. Xaran * Erased the concept of evil from his universe. * Xarans are 5th dimensional beings that transcend Reality, Life, Death, Time, and Space. Physicality & Mentality Can lift 5,000 tons, defeated Gods with thousands of years of experience, resisted mind control and telepathy, and tanked town level explosions on a daily basis. Strength * Matched Hercules, who can throw a 100,000 ton comet of the atmosphere and into mars. * Lifted 5,000 tons * Saved a family by smashing 32 support beams to dust with 1 kick each * Lifted a enormous gold ball. * Threw a baseball as fast as he can run. Speed & Reflexes * Ran around the earth 700x in 2 minutes. * Caught thousands of bullets from dozens of AK-47s. * Called nanoseconds slow. * Threw a baseball as fast as he can run. * In his lycan form, he can sense things in a attosecond. * Smashed 32 support beams faster than the eye can see. Durability * Walked through nuclear explosions * Tanked hits from gods and Hercules. * Can regenerate a arm in less than 2 seconds. * Walked through 1,000x earth’s gravity. * Tanked a 720 billion ton comet falling on top of him. * After being turned into dust, he regenerated in about 1 ½ hours(said he would have done it in 2 minutes if it weren't for the threat of being caught by Kryosis' forces.) Stamina * Trained for 2 weeks with little rest * traveled across a desert in no fatigue Senses * Have the senses of a wolf Mentality * Fought gods with 1,000s of years of experience. *Brave *Kind *slightly crazy *Likes fighting strong opponents *Cares for his friends *Only kills when necessary, even when angered. *Sometimes acts like a dog. *Breaks the 4th wall, but rarely. *Mentally Strong(Has been tortured for 4 months straight and and just shrugged it off.) Kill Count:3 Martial Arts * Karate, Ninjutsu, Wolf style Powers & Abilities * His Lycan side gives him immortality, invulnerability, superhuman physical characteristics, and enhanced senses. * His Xaran side gives him automatic control over Zen (which is basically Ki or Chakra), danger sense, a regenerative healing factor, a powerful resistance to all poisons and diseases, psychokinesis, psychic energy manipulation, pyrokinesis, and space-time manipulation. Skills & Techniques *Trickster defense( if he needs to dodge a attack, he can replace himself with a clone.) *Blazing Bomb: A powerful blue fire ball *Zen Flare: a blast of Zen energy *Psycho Crush: Manipulates His opponent‘s mind. * Ultra-pounder: A attack where is slams is oppenent to the ground with a strike to the head * Dragon strike: A fiery uppercut similar to Ken’s Shinryuken * Flare Kick: A powerful flaming Roundhouse kick * Thunderbolt: Where he summons a lightning bolt. * Psycho kick: A powerful kick fueled with Psychic energy. * Psycho smash: Creates a Barrier of Psychic energy. * Fire fist: Self-Explanatory * Electric kick: Self-Explanatory * Blazing combo: Unleashes a combo of psychic, fire, and electric attacks * Blazing Lightning Burst: His 2nd strongest attack. Infinite his aura with lightning and fire in order to slam int his oppenent with the force to vaporize a unpopulated Country. * Killing intent: Can create a massive aura that scares his opponents into thinking that they might die fighting him, though he only uses this when annoyed. * Power of Hope: His strongest attack. Basically Hakai, but on a conceptual level. Destroyed Zaron the conqueror, who wiped out half of the Xaran race( the Xaran are 5th dimensional level.) Equipment * Kunais * Moon slicer katana * High frequency katana * Aurora Hammers Transformations *Primal form * Lycan from *Power of Humanity *Xaran form Weaknesses * Allergic to wolfsbane * High pitched noises and very loud sounds * Overconfident * Reckless * otherworldly weaponry, beings, and energy can hurt * A hit to the neck with a silver or mercury weapon can kill him. * Negative energy can nullify his Xaran powers. * Can only access his Xaran form by being pushed to his absolute limits. * Has only some control over his Xaran form. * (Cosmic crisis saga)Damus has three voices in his head in, Which are always arguing ( His Humanity(the voice of reason and happiness), His Lycan side(The voice of his rage and aggression), and his Xaran side( the voice of wisdom and enlightenment.)) * Using a large amount of the The Power of Hope(like a hand-sized ball pf it) will destroy his body and might render his healing factor completely useless, even after one use. *Terrible anger issues(He once put an entire gang in the hospital because one of them punched him in the face; has learned to calm down after a month after.) *Lost to Kazimir, a Vampire/Zombie Hybrid twice before(but that was because he was weaker than Kazimir at the time.) *Hates being called a mutt(he will literally snap if someone calls him that.) *Cares for his friends and family a lot(Damus transformed into his Lycan Form because Kryosis crippled and nearly killed Zephyr; Was beating the crap out of a vampire that was holding Ira hostage; Sacrificed himself to protect Bolt twice; Transformed into his Xaran form because a resurrected Kryosis shot Alana through the chest.) Advantages & Disadvantages +insane strength + inhuman speed + incredible durability =determination - overconfidence - recklessness - A hit to the neck with a silver or mercury weapon can kill him. FC/OC stats Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A; High 6-B, 6-A with primal form, High 6-A; possibly 5-C '''with Lycan Form, 5-B with the power of humanity, At least '''High 2-A with Xaran Form, low 1-C with power of hope| 5-B, 5-A with Primal Form; High 4-C; High 2-A| 5-A, 4-B, At least High 2-A with Xaran Form Name: Damus Adapin Origin: 2099: Zenith Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Lycan/Xaran hybrid Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Regeneration(Low-Godly, possibly Mid-Godly In cosmic crisis saga; Survived being crushed by Hades), Self-Sustenance(Type 1), Shockwave Generation, Immortality (Types 1, 2 and 3), Nigh-Invulnerability, Enhanced Senses, Lifeforce Manipulation(Zen), Extrasensory , who can destroy souls in an instant.), Perception, Berserk Mode, Pyrokinesis, Electrokinesis, Psychokinesis, Time Manipulation, Indomitable Will, Resistance to Poison, Disease, Mind, Soul, and Gravity Manipulation, Fear Manipulation(killing intent), low levels of Breaking the Fourth Wall, Acausality(Type 1), Duplication(Trickster defense), Reactive Power Level, Rage Power; Conceptual Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Reality Warping, Cosmic Awareness, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Matter Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Power Nullification, and Space-Time Manipulation in Xaran Form; Absolute Creation and Void Manipulation with the power of hope Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ '(Causally defeated several D ranked monsters, who's strength can match lvl 5 tornado winds.);'Large Country level+ (broke a xyzium crystal, which would take ~294 teratons of TNT; Is easily the strongest of the planeteers; matched Hercules, who threw a meteor into Mars); Continent level '''in primal form( Uses the some of the power of his Lycan form without transforming); '''Multi-Continent level; '''possibly '''Moon Level in Lycan form (Threw a 50 quadrillion ton warship out of orbit, which would take ~283 petatons; comparable to Thunder King Bolt)| Moon Level '''(Stronger than when he first achived his Lycan form); '''Small Planet Level in Primal mode; Planet Level In Lycan Form(Shook the Planet Ezuhiri; Matched Perfect Kazmir, who destroyed a planet with ease.), At least High Multiverse level+ via Xaran form, possibly higher (Erased the concept of evil from his universe. Xarans are 5th dimensional beings who transcend the concepts of time, space, reality, life, and death Throughout the infinite universes. Xarans exists outside of the 4th dimensional, and sees both 3D and 4D beings like paper. Has yet to use this form to its fullest potential.)| Star Level, Large Star Level In '''primal Form( A Battle between him and Thor caused a Giant Star to be destroyed.); '''Solar Systen Level '''in Lycan Form( Defeated the Solaris the Hydra, who dwarfed the Sun with its size.); '''High Multiversal+ '''in Xaran form; '''Low complex multiversal '''with the power of hope( Is considered 6th dimensional by the omnipotent one. Killed Zaron the conquerer, who easily killed half of the Xaran race. Says to hit with the force of 1,000 multiverses.)| '''Galaxy Level (Defeated the God Poseidon, who ripped apart the entire Andromeda Galaxy..); Universe Level+ in Lycan form (His own power rivals the combined might of Zeus, Ra, and Odin, Who each created a part on the Space-Time continuum.); At least High Multiverse level+ in Xaran form, possibly higher (Stronger than before.)| Unknown, '''possibly '''Low complex Multiversal after becoming the concept of hope( Can use the Power of Hope to its fullest potential.) Speed: Relativistic with FTL+ reactions (Ran around the Earth 700 times in 2 minute, which would be 78% the speed of light; Jumped from the moon to Earth in 1.5 seconds; called nanoseconds slow)|'FTL+ '''with '''FTL+ '''reactions(Kept up with Bolt Arriaga)| '''FTL+' with FTL+ reactions and combat speed in Lycan form (Fought on par with Bolt Arriaga, who can move at 12 times faster than light; Dodged a laser which traveled from Earth to Mars in 5 seconds); Massively FTL+, '''possibly '''Immeasurable in Xaran Form (Traveled to a another dimension in seconds; exists beyond time. ) |'FTL' with FTL+'''reactions( Kept with the Thor.)| '''Massively FTL with Massively FTL+( Outpaced Athena’s Arrows; ran across Solaris the Hydra); Immeasurable| FTL with FTL+ reactions (Broke through the light barrier; Dodged attacks from a suppressed Hermes); Massively FTL'''with '''Massively FTL+ Reactions in Lycan Form (Comparable to his father, Richard Adapin; Dodged attacks from a full powered Hermes); Immeasurable in Xaran form (Walked through the quantum zone, a nexus dimension that connects to all other dimensions.)| Unknown Lifting Strength: Class K (Lifted 5,000 tons; Casually walked in a room with 1,000x earth’s gravity); Class P '''(Caught a 720 billion ton comet) '''Class E in Lycan form (Lifted a 50 quadrillion ton warship and threw it.) or with Psychokinesis (On the same level as his Lycan form); Unknown in Xaran Form | The same Striking Strength: Multi-City block class| Large Country Class; Continent Class| Large Country Class; Continent Class; Moon Class in Lycan Form| Moon Level; Small Planet Level; Planet Level;'''least '''High Multiversal in Xaran form| Planet Class, Large Planet Class In '''primal Form; '''Large Star Class '''in Lycan Form; '''High Multiversal '''in Xaran form '''Large Planet Class; Solar System Class; At least High Multiversal in Xaran form| Unknown ''' Durability:Continent level+'(Tanked 100,000 tons of antimatter point blank, a yield of ~3.9 Petatons of TNT); '''Moon level in' Primal form, Planet level in Lycan Form (Tanked a moon busting blast in Primal mode; Tanked Attacks from Dragon Alana in Lycan form.)|'Small Planet Level'(Fought Incomplete Kazmir, who blew up Mercury.), Planet Level 'in Primal mode, '''Small Star Level in '''Lycan Form(Tanked a Small Supernova)|'Planet Level, Large Planet Level 'in Lycan form; '''High Multiverse level+'in Xaran Form| '''Large Planet Level, Small Star Level; Solar System Level '''In Lycan form; '''High Multiversal+ in '''Xaran form | '''Small Star level; Galaxy level'in Lycan Form; '''High Multiverse level+'in Xaran Form| 'Unknown ' '''Stamina: Superhuman (Traveled a desert for a week with no rest. Easily shrugged off fatal attacks.); Godlike in Primal and Lycan form; Infinite in Xaran form Range: Standard melee range, Extended melee range with swords, dozens of meters with kunai, a few kilometers with fire, electric, and psychic attacks, thousands of kilometers with shockwaves, High Multiversal with space-time manipulation and reality warping. Standard Equipment: * Kunais * Moonslicer katana * High-Frequency katana * Aurora Hammers Intelligence: Usually Genius (Can solve complex equations in minutes; outsmarted opponents with thousands of years of experience, but there's a lot he doesn't know a lot as well (For example, he didn't even know what Canada was.)); 'Animalistic '''in Lycan form; '''Super Genius'in Xaran form Mary sue test:15; 20(updated) You can use him if you want to. Just tell me how the fight went download (1) (2).jpeg|Moon slicer sword images (2)45678.jpeg|Kunai download (3)2.jpeg|Energy blade download (5).jpeg|Aurora hammers Category:Werewolves Category:Aliens Category:Hybrids Category:Main Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Elementals Category:Swordfighters Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Teenagers Category:Original Characters Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:2099: Zenith characters Category:Male Category:Warrior Category:Knight Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Psychic Users Category:Martial Artist Category:Future characters Category:Ageless Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Younger Combatants Category:Old Combatants Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Komodo25M Category:Characters with multiple Personalities Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Rage Powered Combatans Category:Animal Combatants Category:Combatants based on Mythology Category:Ninja Category:Combatants with God-Like Powers Category:Work in progress Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Copy users Category:Characters who can Revive Category:Aura Manipulators Category:Monster Category:Monster Hybrids